An Unexpected Visitor
by i-luv-max-evans
Summary: An unexpected visitor has come back to Roswell... plz read an reveiw. this is my first fic so i wanna know if i shud write more. sorri i kinda mucked up on the whole chapter things... i know what to do now though.
1. Chapters 1, 2 and 3

Set somewhere in season two, awhile after Harvest and Wipeout, but before Cry Your Name.:(

I do not own the Metallica song 'Master of Puppets' or any of the characters in Roswell, Jason Katims and them do, but I wish I owned Max :) he he

My first fic so plz review, I wanna know if I'm good or not :)

Title: An Unexpected Visitor

Author: iluvmaxevans

**CHAPTER I**

Max woke up to hear a knock on his window. He looked with bleary eyes at his clock, it was 2:35 in the morning. Michael jumped through the window, his face was strained and he looked as if he hadn't had much sleep. "What's wrong?" asked Max.

"I had a dream, Maxwell."

"Really, Michael, I'm flattered but was it necessary for you to come to me and wake me up at 2:35 in the morning to tell me that?"

"It was so real, Maxwell," Michael's breathing was heavy, "It was Nicholas, he killed Isabel, and Maria, and you. Maxwell," he lifted his head and looked Max in the eye, "he killed us all."

Michael's words reminded Max of Nasedo, he had died in his arms, and the words that he had said before he died, 'They are among you now.' He had been referring to the skins. Max shuddered, "what do you think it means? We destroyed Nicholas, we destroyed all of them."

"I know, but I can't get it out of my head."

Isabel walked slowly along a dark Roswell street, she was thinking about Alex, she had seen him a few hours ago, but she missed him. Suddenly a hand was covering her mouth and she was pulled into a dark alley way. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Hello... Valandra," a cold voice muttered in her ear.

Isabel gasped, and the hand was taken from her lips "Nicholas."

"The one and only, my love." Nicholas chuckled.

A harsh blow from behind dazed her and she blacked out.

Isabel woke feeling groggy, with a bad headache. She blinked and things began to come into focus. She was in a dimly lit room, the single light hung directly above her, the only noise was of water dripping slowly onto the cold, hard ground. She tried to move her hands but she found they were bound together. Isabel then remembered what had just happened. 'How could Nicholas be back?' she thought to herself, 'we killed him. Someone was with him, who was it?' Her question was answered, Ida loomed over her.

"Nicholas, she's awake." She said as she examined Isabel.

"Pretty little thing isn't she." Nicholas' voice echoed in the seemingly large room. Isabel hated that voice, she hated Nicholas. His face appeared over her and he looked into her eyes. "Ida, leave us. We need some time."

Ida nodded and disappeared form Isabel's view.

"You have the same eyes, Valandra. I love those eyes; they remind me of home and what we had." Nicholas said, absent mindedly picking at the skin that was constantly peeling off his face.

"My name is not Valandra and we didn't have anything." Isabel snapped.

"Oh, but Valandra," he said ignoring her comment, "we did. I loved you and whether you like it or not, you loved me."

"I could never love someone like you!" she wriggled, but her bindings were tight and the ropes hurt her wrists.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you, but that's just something I love about you." He stroked her hair, she winced at his touch. He leaned down and planted a long, hard kiss on her lips. She tried to move away but he over powered her. He smiled at her, but it was a menacing smile. "Ring any bells?"

Isabel looked up at him with a look of pure hatred and spat directly into his face.

Nicholas wiped it off his face, he looked pissed. He clicked his neck and rolled his shoulders back, "ok, let's play it that way then."

Liz woke up with a start; she had dreamt that Isabel had been taken by Nicholas. Grabbing her coat she rushed out her window and down the ladder away from the Crashdown cafe.

When she reached Max' she knocked on the window and clambered in. Max was sitting up on his bed (wearing a singlet and boxers which he looked incredibly hot in) and Michael was pacing the room. Liz wondered why, but she didn't have time to wonder. Max was looking at her questioningly. "I had this dream," Liz began.

"We are just full of dreams tonight aren't we," Max interrupted.

Liz ignored his comment, "I think Isabel's been taken by Nicholas."

Michael looked up from his pacing, "What?"

"Where?" Max asked.

Liz looked at the ground, "I didn't see. It just felt so real, but how could it be, I mean, you killed the skins, right?" Liz looked from Michael to Max, looking for reinforcement.

"We aren't sure anymore," replied Max. That was not really the reinforcement Liz had been looking for.

**CHAPTER II**

"How are you here?" Isabel murmured, "I mean, we killed you."

"Oh, Valandra, you are so naïve. You didn't kill me, you know I'm to strong for your miniscule little powers. Don't you remember seeing me that day on the scooter, and there you were thinking you had seen the last of me. But now I've come back for you, and the granilith."

Isabel chuckled, "Good luck getting me," she smiled; as Nicholas talked she had undone the ropes that bound her hands. Did he think she was stupid? But she had to think fast, he would use his powers on her and she intended to prevent that from happening.

"Now, there is an easy way of doing this and a hard way, if I were you I would take the easy way. Where is the granilith?" Nicholas smiled a familiar smile and moved towards Isabel.

Isabel looked away, "I wish I could remember what we had on Antar," Isabel said thoughtfully, "I know I loved you, and maybe I could get past the fact that you are just a little too young for me."

"So that's why you pulled away, because of the body I am in." Nicholas said.

Isabel looked into his eyes. 'He really isn't the brightest crayon in the box, is he,' Isabel thought to her self.

Nicholas closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Clenching her fist, Isabel hit him hard in the face. Nicholas collapsed onto the floor. 'That was easy,' thought Isabel, 'Now I just have to get past Ida.'

Isabel picked up a steel pipe that lay on the floor and stood up against the wall, beside the door. Ida had heard the thud as Nicholas hit the ground and came to check on him.

As Ida walked in, Isabel swung the pipe as hard as she could onto Ida's back. The impact sent her falling forward and disappearing into a cloud of dust. Isabel let out her breath and scrambled out the rusted door. She was in another dark room much the same as before, with no light except for a small sliver of moonlight which protruded from a small window near the ceiling. She hurried blindly through the room and felt her way to another door, it was locked. She placed her hand over the latch and it clicked open. The door swung open and moonlight flooded the room. Isabel gasped; she could recognize this place anytime. She was in Copper Summit.

"Maybe you could get a flash of where she is?" Maria asked hopefully, really she was asking for Alex, he was extremely quiet but Maria knew he was devastated. Everyone was at Michael's place, they had gone over there straight after Liz had arrived at Max', it was the easiest place for everyone to meet.

"It doesn't work like that." Max said gloomily.

At this, Alex looked up from his hands, "What do you mean it doesn't work like that?" Alex protested angrily, "do you even care that Isabel's missing?"

"Of course I do!" retorted Max, "but I can't just make myself get a flash."

"You know what, Max,"

"Boys, clam down, shouldn't our priority be figuring out where Isabel is." Maria interrupted.

Alex glared at Max and let his face drop into his hands. "I wish I could help her," he murmured.

"So do we, Alex," Liz said and slipped her hand into Max', "Try Max," she said with a reassuring smile, "just concentrate."

Max nodded and closed his eyes.

He saw a flash of white light, then he was seeing Isabel, she was running, she fell on the ground. He saw Nicholas, he looked pissed, he was looking for her. The white light flashed again and Max' eyes flew open. "She's in Copper Summit."

Isabel ran through the deserted town of Copper Summit, it freaked her out. She could hear every sound and when Nicholas woke up he would too. Every corner that she came to she was scared that Nicholas would be waiting; she had never been so scared and alone in her life. 'What are you doing, Isabel,' she thought, 'you are scared of a little boy, calm down.'

She stopped running and slumped against the wall of a weathered building.

"Not a very good move, Valandra," she gasped as she heard Nicholas' cold voice. "And don't bother trying to run, I'll only catch you." Nicholas walked towards her, "Now where is that granilith?"

At that moment Isabel heard the sound of a car pulling up, she turned to see Max, Michael and Tess. A bright white light appeared in front of Nicholas, blinded he covered his eyes with his hand. Isabel turned and ran to the jeep. They hastily jumped in and sped away leaving Nicholas and a cloud of dust behind them.

**CHAPTER III**

_End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear,  
sucking darkest clear  
Feeding on your deaths' construction  
  
Taste me and you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you  
  
Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master  
  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
  
Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror  
  
Taste me and you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you  
  
Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master  
  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
  
Master, Master,  
Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master,  
You promised only lies  
Laughter, Laughter,  
All I hear and see is laughter  
Laughter, Laughter,  
Laughing at my cries  
  
Hell is worth all that,  
natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Never ending maze,  
drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run though you  
Now I rule you too  
  
Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master  
  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
ha ha ha  
ha ha ha_

Metallica pumped loudly on Michael's stereo. There was a knock on the door, he lifted himself off the couch and walked over and opened the door. Maria walked in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Turn that off," she mouthed.

"Any sign of Nicholas?" Maria asked when Michael had switched the stereo off.

"No, not for a while now."

"Do you think he isn't going to come back?" she asked, hopefully.

"I know he's coming back, he wants the granilith. And the thing is that he has the advantage. He could come back at a time we are not expecting it and then who knows what will happen."

"I don't think any of us should be alone, Michael. It's not just Isabel he wants, he'll do anything to get the granilith and we all know where it is."

"I think you're right."

That night, everyone slept at Michael's, that way Nicholas would not be able to get them on their own. He would have to get past all of them before he could find out where the granilith was. Everyone was asleep, except for Liz and Max. Michael was on his bed with Maria in his arms, Isabel lay with her head resting on Alex' chest on the floor, Tess was lying beside the couch and Kyle lay on it. Liz was sitting against the wall with her hands round her knees, she couldn't sleep. She lifted her head to look at Max who was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, there was a long silence.

"Max..." Liz began.

"Look, Liz, I," Liz was looking hopefully at him, "I think we should get some sleep," said Max.

"Oh," breathed Liz, "yeah."

She so desperately wanted to tell him that she didn't sleep with Kyle. She loved him, and she knew he loved her too. They were soulmates. She lay down on the floor, it was uncomfortable without Max there, but she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 4

**An Unexpected visitor**

**CHAPTER IV**

Michael opened his eyes, it was still dark and he didn't know what had woken him. Then he remembered he had had another dream. He gently nudged Maria off him and clambered out of bed. He stumbled drearily into the bathroom and stood over the basin, splashing water onto his face. The icy cold of the water made him shiver.

"Oh, Michael. I thought I was the only one up."

Michael looked into the mirror to see Tess standing behind him.

"What are you doing up?" Michael asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied.

Michael stared at her, his dreams had never lied to him and he was sure this wasn't an exception.

"Why are you here, Tess?"

"I don't understand," she said innocently.

Michael chuckled, "drop the act, Tess."

"What? Michael?"

"Don't think I don't know what you've been up to. Maybe you should just go back to your boy Kavar."

"Michael, I would never..."

Michael turned and left her standing in the bathroom, looking bewildered.

"Maxwell, get up." Michael said, nudging Max' arm. Max opened his eyes and looked questioningly at Michael. "We gotta go for a walk."

"Michael, we can't leave."

"Maxwell," he urged.

"Okay."

"I had another dream," Michael said when they were sanding on the dark street outside his apartment.

"What happened?"

"It was Tess,"

"Was she hurt?" Max asked, his eyes wide.

"No Max, she was with Kavar."

"He captured her?"

"Max, it wasn't against her will."

"You mean? No, Tess wouldn't do that." Max took a step back.

"Max, it was real, she's against us. We should never have trusted her."

Max said nothing. He did not want to believe Michael, but he knew he was right. Tess couldn't be trusted, she was going to sell them out to Kavar. After a while he spoke.

"We have to do something," he said, but right at that moment he didn't know what. He didn't know anything. He had trusted Tess and now his trust had been broken.

"Maybe she'll listen to my advice," Michael chuckled.

Max looked up from his shoes, "what advice?"

"I told her to go back to Kavar," he shrugged.

"What? Michael, if she knows we know, she'll go straight to Kavar and they will come for us."

"We can fight them." Michael defended.

"You know our powers aren't strong enough for Kavar, we all do."

"Maybe not, but," Michael began. But he was interrupted by a scream coming from his apartment.

"Liz," Max gasped. He turned and ran back the way they had come.

"We finally meet again, your highness." Nicholas' voice sneered as Max and Michael entered the apartment to see Liz, Maria, Alex, Isabel and Kyle lying unconscious on the floor and Tess smiling behind Kavar.

"You bitch," Max said, turning his gaze to Tess. The smile on her face only grew bigger.

"I would say sorry, Max. Only I'm not."

At this Michael got angry, he held his hand up, but before he could do anything Kavar's hand shot up in the air and Michael was thrown back at the wall and he slumped unconsciously on the floor like the others.

"Good," Nicholas smiled menacingly, "I'm going to have much more fun getting this out of you." He walked forward.

Max extended his hand and a thick green shield protruded in front of Nicholas. Nichloas shook his head and just as at Copper Summit when all the skins were alive he and Tess touched the shield and it suddenly got harder for Max to cope. It was his power against both of theirs.

'Why would this help, anyway?' Max thought to himself, 'they are just going to over power me. I can't do this.' Max' head felt heavy, there was too much pain, he couldn't handle it anymore and he collapsed onto the floor, the shield disintegrating.

Nicholas chuckled, "too much for you, is it? You never were much of a king."

At that he placed his hand over Max' head and let the memories and thoughts come crashing out. But Max was too weak to fight it.

Suddenly Nicholas took his hand away and smiled triumphantly, "The Pod Chamber..."


End file.
